white house down on victorious
by lydiachambers12
Summary: I have lost interest, haha. sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Well this might be a shocker, but I DO own victorious!...**

**JOKE! I also don't own white house down.**

**So this is the story line of white house down kind of, but the characters are from victorious.**

Jade and Cat were on a tour of the white house with jades father who is one of the important men who protects the president. His job is dangerous and she knows it, so she likes to spend as much time with him as she can. Nothing has really happened yet to put is life in risk, but she knows that day will come soon. But what she didn't know is that day, is today.

Cat needed too pee, and she needed too pee soon, so they left the tour to visit one of the 53 bathrooms in the white house, they decided on the one closet to them as Cats bladder is the size of a peanut.

'Hey jade?' Cat asked

'what?' Jade said suddenly which made Cat jump.

'do you worry about your dad?' Cat made sure not too push any of jade's buttons, which she has figured out how to do over the holiday because since jade and beck broke up they have been spending more time together. Jade had even opened up to Cat a couple of times.

'No, why?' She said sternly.

'because you don't know what could happen in a job like his, he has to protect the president with his life and doesn't that mean he would have to risk his life for him...' Cat looked at Jades face which now had a sad frown.

'...Its not like he will have to do that though... well he might... but he wont … oh Jadey I'm so sorry'

'well sometimes I do worry' This shocked Cat as she was sure she had pushed _all_ of Jades buttons. ' I'm worried that he will have to risk his life for the president and I'm worried that he'll leave just like my mum did'

Cat didn't know what to say so she just ran up to her and pulled her in a big hug, she didn't hug back but she didn't pull away.

While they were in the bathroom, Jades dad was in the main hall talking with the visitors.

'Hey, man, you can't leave that there'. A man who was long, skinny and ginger had just left a food cart right in the middle of the room. He ignored agent west and walked slowly out of the room. Two other guards walked over to the cart. They stared at it for a couple of seconds then looked at each other, everyone was watching them at this point and was very shocked when they shouted for everyone to run.

'RUN! GET OUT NOW!' everyone one was running out of the door at that moment.

3..2...1

BANG.

**Ok, so if you like where this is going (if you even have a clue) then tell me. If you do not, don't review and if I don't get any reviews then I might not carry on. I also like when people tell me if I made a**

**mistake. So don't be shy on telling me. And I'm paranoid that the ending was very bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own victorious **

'where's my daughter?'...'WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!'

Jades father didn't notice everyone running around hectic, no one was actually listening to him at all but I don't think he cared.

'excuse me federal agent west? We need you down in the east wing to take the president to the 'room''

'Jadey, what was that?' Cat asked while grabbing Jades trembling hands.

At this moment Jade's debating whether to tell Cat, that something terrible is happening, as she will get scared and probably run out of the toilet not realising that she could get blown up at any moment, But the girl who everyone thinks is stupid, is really not and Jade knows that she can't get away with making up some story.

'Cat, listen to me ok. I don't know for sure, but I think something bad is happening.' Jade says trying not to make her voice shaky so Cat won't think she's scared.

'what do you mean bad? Like bad when my brother ate all my bracelets or bad as in good bad?' So maybe Cat is not that smart.

'There is no 'good bad', cat. There is only bad as in bad bad.' Jade can only hope Cat understands what she's saying, but she just stands there, staring into Jades watery eyes. 'Bad as in when your brother ate your bracelets'.

'Oh my god, what do we do? Shall I call Robbie? Or Beck?'

'No, Cat, they can't help us right now, we need to stay here until my dad finds us, but if we here someone coming we hide. Ok?'

'ok, but what if he can't find us?' Cat then began understand what was happening. Jade took a few moments to think about what Cat said.

' then we'll have to find our own way out of here, without being seen, we'll go through the vents and the walls...'

'the walls?' cat tilted her head to the side which made Jade laugh a little.

'yeah they have secret passage ways in the wall's, I'm not supposed to know that, but luckily I do... wait, we don't even know wait is happening, I could be blowing this way out of proportion!'

Jades heart began to beat slowly again. It was when the sound of screams mixed with men shouting hit jades ears, she knew that she was right, and her heart started to beat fast again.

' ok maybe I was right, Cat, do you understand what's happening?'

'Yes, I think so Jadey... are we gonna die?' The way Cat said that made Jade's heart drop, and she knew that she would do whatever she could to get them both out alive.

'I'll check the rest-rooms sir'

'oh crap, they're coming in here. Ok, cat, I think we are going to have to take our first trip through the vents.'

'there's the vent, over there' Cat said a little too loudly.

Both girls ran over to the vent. Which luckily wasn't to far, even though the rest-room is pretty huge.

'You're going to have to be really quiet ok?... I repeat really quiet. Sha'll I go first or?'

Jade couldn't decide because if she's at the front she wouldn't have to tell Cat where to go, but if she's at the front and someone came in trying to get them, then Cat would be the main target.

'Ok, I'm going first, but I want you to stay right behind me'

'Jadey, it stinks in here!'

'I know Cat, but that's not our main problem right now' As they crawled through the vents they came to a room, which looked like a dinning room, there was a massive table with about 12 chairs around it, in each chair was a person, everyone of them was bleeding in one way or another. Luckily they couldn't be seen as there was a wall blocking them from where the men with machine guns were standing. Jade didn't want Cat to hear the cry that came from that from so she moved on. It was silent in the vent now, no screams, no crying, or shouting and the vent was now big enough for Jade to turn around and talk to Cat.

'What are you thinking about?' Jade asked very quietly. There was a long pause, but Cat answered before things got too awkward.

'I wonder what's happening on the outside?.. Do you think our family know we're in here? Do you think rob... I mean our friends are worried about us?'

'Of course they are Cat, _Robbie is _probably really worried about you and I bet he wishes that he could help in some way. But right now he can't and you're just going to have to trust me.'

Jade can't help but wonder if Beck is feeling the same way Robbie is probably feeling.

'ok so class, I'm not gonna teach today, what we are going to do is watch abit of television and you are gonna write down what you think the actors are doing wrong, or what you think they could do better'.

Sikowitz said to his class minus Jade and Cat. Nothing but the news is on.

_'Today at 11:09 am the white house was bombed. The main area where the explosion happened was in the very middle wing. Although around 180 people managed to escape the white house, it is estimated that around 40 people are still trapped inside. Those people are probably being held hostage by the people who did this. There is no news on the president...'_

'WAIT WHAT?!' beck jumped up. 'Jade and Cat are there!'


End file.
